Generally, applications provided on the internet by companies have a plurality of outgoing links (e.g., internet connectivity links). The plurality of outgoing links have been mapped into different IP addresses (Internet Protocol Addresses), respectively. There are a lot of DNSs (Domain Name Systems) on the internet. In a case where an address of a user request is not an original IP address, but the user request has been forwarded by a DNS, or in a case where an access is performed through a proxy agent, the DNS server may obtain a forwarding address. Thus, information on a proper outgoing link cannot be obtained correctly, which limits speed of accessing the application, and also results in that the application may not be accessed properly.